Safe and Sound
by SuperwholockWhore
Summary: Werewolves, vampires, fairies, shapeshifters. Basically I had an idea and I thought it'd be cool. One Direction included.


- Don't take long! - ordered my father, as I walked out of the smelly shack I was forced to call home. I was carrying a small bag filled with gold coins. My drunken ass father had sent me to the market to buy more food for we were running out. He was under the impression that I was the one that had to take care of the house, cleaning, errands, I even had a job as a nurse in the local clinic. I help people with severe wounds, I was the town healer.

- I won't! - I responded, annoyed at his stupid orders. After he slammed the door, whilst muttering profanities, I pretended I was fixing my clothes until I heard the tv turn on inside. I then quickly and quietly walked behind a tree and moved around some leaves and twigs away to reveal a whole in the ground containing a trunk. I grabbed my key and I opened the trunk up. I found a pair of old boots, a white dress shirt, a long purple skirt, some rope, and my bow and arrows. I changed as fast as I could and carefully slung the bag full of arrows around my neck and let it rest on my back, then I picked up the bow and the rope. I locked the trunk and covered it up.

I then climbed the tree nearest to my window. At the top I sat facing my open window. I grabbed one end of the rope and tied it to the end of my arrow. I aimed for my large bag full of everything I needed. I knew I had one shot. My father would hear the sound of the arrow hitting the bag, so I would have to grab it and get out. 18 years and I had one chance to make a break for it. My mother and my brother were both murdered and I know for a fact it was my father that did it.

I've always prepared to leave this dump. Every time he sends me to the shops for more beer, I would sneak in the forest near the town and practice shooting my arrows. I felt free shooting arrows, and riding my horse Gallagher. That's where I would get most of my food. I would pick berries, strawberries, small herbs and stick them in a small shopping bag and my father would think that I bought it. I would shoot some animals, mainly squirrels and rabbits, and put them in a bigger bag. I didn't like shooting the poor animals, I never ate meat. It hurt too much. I keep all the money he gave me in my little sack. I have almost 3 thousand coins in it. I sometimes spend it to buy myself new clothes. When I get home and my father asks why I took so long I say the shops was crowded, as usual, and he would grab a beer and throw an empty one at my head.

I know I have one shot.

I shot the arrow releasing a breathe. It hit the center of my bag. Bingo. I heard some rattling noise downstairs. I quickly tugged on the rope, dragging the bag with me. I almost had it out the window, when my door flew open, and there stood my father. I gave the arrow one last tug and my bag flew on the branch, next to me. Yes! Then I whistled for my black stallion Gallagher and jumped on his back. I pulled the rope and my bag landed on my lap.

- What do you think you're doing?!- yelled my father probably drunk. I gave him the finger as Gallagher ran towards the forest. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care. I don't know how far, or how long we ran. I was free. I smiled as I let the wind flow through my hair. I started laughing, I couldn't stop.

After a while, I decided to take a break, and I led my trusted companion to a small lake to let him drink some water. I decided to take a bath, I hadn't taken one in a long time. I took off all of my clothes and set them on a tree nearby. I got in the water and started singing a song my mother used to sing to me. It was a soft melody that would calm me down no matter what.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

I decided to stay in there for a while. I never felt so calm and relaxed. After about an hour, my fingers and feet were wrinkly, so I decided to get out. As I got out, I felt as if someone was watching, it was probably the trees looking out for me as always.

As I was drying myself with my towel, I heard some rustling in the bushes near. I wrapped my towel around my body and grabbed an arrow and my bow. I heard the rustling again and I aimed my bow in that direction and prepared for some animal to come out. I then shot my arrow and it hit whatever, making it release a loud grunt. I quickly threw on a dress and ran over to see what I hit, did I kill it, was it hurt, did I just piss it off. When I got there something lunged at me which caused me to yell in surprise. It pinned me to the ground and I could see it was a dog of some sort. He had hair all over his body and soft, brown eyes, completely out of place. I wasn't really much of a challenge for him: thin hips and lots of curves, big round yellow eyes, freckles all over my face, and long, messy purple hair. I might be able to push him off me to get my bow. As opened his mouth and it was then that I saw long, sharp, pointy teeth. I quickly moved my head to my left and he hit a large rock. He got off me as he cried in pain and rolled over and jumped up to reach my bow and arrows. I was aiming for his heart and alm -

-Stop! – I heard someone, a man, yell in my direction which caused me to shoot, at a tree. I felt the tree wither in pain and it weakened me for a second. I felt it scream in pain.

The beast lunged at me catching me off guard, and I tried pushing him off, this time I couldn't. When he suddenly closed his eyes and rolled off me. Then, something REALLY strange happened. The beast started turning into a human, a man. I could see the resemblance between the beast and him. He had a puppy like face and I felt sorry for him. Then, I noticed where I had shot the arrow at him, he was bleeding a lot. I got up and grabbed a pair of my brother's pants from my bag and one of his large shirts and placed them near him. I then grabbed a rag where I put dirt on it and then put it on his wound. A bright earthy glow came from his wound, and it healed completely. Then the man who caused me to shoot at the poor tree grabbed me by neck and pinned me to a tree, chocking me.

- Are you a witch? Who are you? What are you doing here? Answer me! - He yelled at me. He was scary. He was very tan, a stubble on his chin, and plump pink lips. I noticed he had red eyes and fangs. At this point I couldn't breathe and tears were forming in my eyes. I had a lung disease and if he didn't let go, I would probably die

- Zayn! Let her breathe! – I heard a more high-pitched voice say, but it was still a man. I saw Zayn's eyes change to a dark brown and his fangs retract. He dropped me and I just lay there willing my lungs to work. I then felt someone flip me over and start pumping my chest. I felt air rush into my lungs and I sat up straight opening my eyes to look at whoever just saved me. It was another man, probably the same age of the vampire and the werewolf. His eyes were a light blue and he had the most adorable crooked smile which made him look childish. I turned to look at the boy next to him, another boy with blue, green eyes. I laid back and breathed a sigh of relief. I sat up and looked at the three of them. – Who are you? – I asked them.

I'm Niall – said the childish looking one. I noticed his Irish accent. How adorable

I'm Zayn – answered the one who chocked me. He wore a guilty expression on his face.

- My name's Louis, are you okay? – said the one with a high-pitched voice and the pretty eyes.

- Yeah, of course I'm perfectly fine, I just got fucking chocked and I almost got eaten by, that … thing. I'm perfect. – I answered sarcastically. Zayn looked down guiltily.

- First off, that THING is Liam, second off that's Zayn's boyfriend, of course he will choke you, you could've killed him, third off what's your name?- answered a fifth boy with a deep voice, dark curly hair and green eyes. – P.S. I'm Harry – he said.

– I'm Marshall – I told them, hoping they would take that answer. I got up and brushed my dress off. I picked up my bow and arrows and put them in my bag. I tied the bag to Gallagher's saddle.

- You're useless you know that? – I told the black stallion. Petting his muzzle.

- Oh but you love me – he answered. I laughed and I gave him an apple. When he finished I walked over to the tree I shot and pulled out the arrow. I felt the boys eyes on me as I placed my hand on the small hole I created. My eyes shone a bright purple color as I chanted: _Tui gratia Iovis gratia sit cura _

The tree healed itself with a bright purple glow. _Thank you _I heard it whisper to me. I smiled - You're welcome little tree - My eyes turned back to normal and I still felt the boys curious glances at me. I walked over to Gall and got on him. Time to find another place. I knew they would have questions, but apparently they weren't nosy.

- Where are you going? – Louis asked me. I stopped, I have nowhere to go, and I didn't know where I was.

- I have no idea –

- You can come with us. – Niall told me. No, I just met them, it was an incredibly stupid move and I knew it.

- Fine – I decided.

They got up and got on their horses and led them through the forest. I followed them trailing behind slowly. Maybe I could use them to protect me. I knew I was wanted in several places. Being a nature fairy was dangerous, especially if you're the last one alive.


End file.
